As technology has progressed, portable devices are now provided with several advanced functions such as photographing a still image or a moving image, playing a music file, a moving image file, or a game, receiving a broadcast, and a wireless support of the Internet. In this regard, a portable terminal is implemented in the form of a composite multimedia player and has been developed in terms of hardware and software in order to support portability and convenience of the portable device while satisfying a desire of the user.
A location sensor included in a portable device is an example of such development. In implementation, a location sensor is able to perceive a location of the portable device equipped with the location sensor. More specifically, the portable device displays a location of a counterpart portable device according to a request of the user in a visual scheme such as a map such that the user may confirm the location of a counterpart portable device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.